Just by Chance
by Jengarola
Summary: Just by chance Elizabeth swan and Jack sparrow meet up, will they sail together and what will happen? RATED M JUST INCAES I ADD ANY M RATED STUFF
1. Chapter 1

-1This is the story of sparrabeth… but not put into any of this films in fact there is no will in it either..

Basically they have never met before.

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth is getting ready to take a walk to clear her head, she had just had an argument with her father about not having found a man to marry yet.

Elizabeth walks down to the beach, she sat on the beach looking out to the horizon.

Elizabeth (whispers to herself) " I wish I was free"

In the distance she could see a small light, she wasn't quite sure what it was.

Coming towards the beach in a small long boat was Captain Jack Sparrow the notorious pirate.

The long boat jolts onto the sand on the beach. He looks up to see Elizabeth in her dress.

Jack (nods) "alright?" he said is his quirky, friendly voice.

He walked straight past her, then came to a holt and smelt the expensive perfume on her and turned round., and walked up to her put his face close to hers and smelt her

Jack "you smell nice!" he moved away and rummaged through stuff in his long boat "you have a name miss, mrs………mr !?"

Elizabeth was confused "it's….MISS. Swan"

Jack looked at her "I don't do last names… what's your real name?"

Elizabeth " oh…so sorry… Elizabeth"

Jack looked up at her thinking what a beautiful name she had, and walked up to her inches away from her face "no need to apologise luv… then again someone as beautiful as you could get away with murder!"

Elizabeth looked into his eyes and couldn't resist his roughish charm and before she could even think about kissing him, she lightly felt his lips on hers. She aloud his tongue to explore her mouth. She felt his hands touch her hip then she pulled away.

Elizabeth "sorry…. It's just… I don't even know your name"

Jack " what's with all the apologising!……….. Its Captain Jack Sparrow… Savvy?"

Elizabeth remembers as story about a man named jack sparrow " I recognise that name…. you're a…a…pirate!!"

Jack "what's wrong with that?!"

Elizabeth "nothing… I dreamt of you last night!"

Jack Grins to himself then goes close to her "oh you did , did you!"

They lock eyes

Elizabeth " Yes, I did. You'd rescued me from drowning and then invited me to sail on your ship… The Black Pearl!"

Jack " well luv, I would invite ya but… the pearl has gone, why do you think I'm in a long boat eh?!"

Elizabeth smiled to herself not mentioning the rest of the dream " really!… I would have loved that!" she then looked up into the sky and day dreamingly said " I loved to be free… to sail the seven seas forever!"

Jack looked at her feeling something he had never felt before towards a woman "Lizzie"

Elizabeth snapped out of her day dream as he called her a little nickname

Jack " how about when I get my ship back… you sail with me…my first mate?"

Elizabeth ran up to jack and hugged him, he held her close, then suddenly she felt safe as he hugged her.

Jack pulled away and looked her in the eyes "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

Elizabeth "Of course!!"

Jack smiled to himself then broke the hug and returned to his long boat

Elizabeth "wait!… where are you going"

Jack "to get my ship back… meet me here midnight tonight"

Elizabeth "ok…" she was in shock that Captain Jack Sparrow actually wanted her to come and sail with him. He kissed her lightly on the lips then ran off into the distance, she watched him until she could not see him any more.

Elizabeth decided to go back to her house and get some things she thought she might have needed for her journeys.

**Back at her house**

Governor Swan " Elizabeth, what on earth are you doing with all those things?!"

Elizabeth "Father… I'm going away for a while"

Governor Swan "NO YOU ARE NOT" he shouted which made Elizabeth stop gathering some things

She turned round and her father gave her a sharp look in the eye

Elizabeth "Father.. I am leaving… I'm sorry but it's what I want to do"

Elizabeth's father was gob smacked that his daughter would chat back to him, and with no fight he let her go. She smiled and walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek and walked off, her father pulled a strange face, he could smell rum on her .

**Later that night **

Elizabeth stood in the very spot she was at earlier, a sack in her hand and a candle in the other. She stared at the dingy then stared at the foot prints that he had left. She waited for hours and her candle was grew dim, she had laid on the floor and drifted off to sleep, suddenly she was woken up by the clock striking midnight, and she sat up quickly dropping her candle, its last flicker going out as it hit the sand. Jack had been standing at his dingy for a bout 10 minutes, not wanting to wake her up, he looked over her and smiled.

Jack " Wakey wakey…"

Elizabeth " why didn't you wake me up?"

Jack came and knelt down beside her "you just looked so sweet when you were sleeping"

He stood up and held his hand out to help her up.

They both got into the dingy and he rowed until they got to the Pearl

Elizabeth looked up then looked at Jack "its real!"

Jack looking proud "indeed… a lot of the things about me are true!"

Elizabeth smiled to herself then yawned.

Jack boarded the pearl followed by Elizabeth, the crew all pointed their guns at her, she stood back scared and hit the rail of the ship. Jack turned round to the sound of guns getting ready to be shot. He looked at the crew then Elizabeth, he ran up to Elizabeth and put his arm around her

Jack "WHAT! On earth are you doing!!??"

The crew put down their weapons and stood to attention

Gibbs "Sorry Captain… we've just never had a lady of such honour on our ship sir"

Jack lead Elizabeth, who was a bit shocked, to his cabin and shut the door behind him

Jack "you can sleep in here"

Elizabeth looked around and saw his hat and coat "but what about you?… this is your cabin"

Jack "well I'll just sleep below"

Elizabeth looked at jack and smiled, Jack smiled back at her.

He respected her as she was a woman of class, therefore he lusted for her but nothing more, however Elizabeth saw something in him that she never thought she'd see in a pirate….a good man. Jack could tell she was a virgin by the way she acted around him, they way she explored the male person, not knowing what she would discover.

Jack left the cabin and went to the wheel. Elizabeth emptied her sack and placed her cloths on the chair and her other belongings on the table. She sat on the chair, looked around then she walk outside to the deck, as she opened the door the crew looked at her, she just didn't look in place with her surroundings, but she didn't care.

She walked up to the railings and stared out at what she could see, which was the lights of port royal and smiled to herself, when she heard a soft yet roguish voice behind her.

Jack "Elizabeth"

She turned around "yes jack?"

Jack "Is everything ok?"

Elizabeth "Yes, I love your cabin and I feel at home on this ship!… thank you" She put both hands on each of his shoulders and kissed both cheeks, they felt dirty.

Jack looked into her eyes and smiled, she dropped her hands from his shoulders but as she did that jack put his hands on her hips, which shocked Elizabeth and was pushed back against the railings on the pearl. They locked eyes, Jack stated to move one hand up her body until he got to her neck, then he went to kiss her, she felt scared and held on to the railing, until she couldn't take the fear, and quickly ran off into the cabin just before Jack could land a kiss on her lips.

Jack stood in disbelief, that was the first time a woman had turned him down, he didn't understand she let him kiss her before… what was different?

Elizabeth sit on the bed, then stared to get changed into her night clothes. She herd the door handle move and quickly hid behind a screen as she was half naked.

Elizabeth "Jack is that you??!" she had said in a nervous voice

Jack "yes it is… is everything alright?"

Elizabeth quickly put the rest of her night clothes on and came out from behind the screen "yes… I'm fine thank you"

Jack looked at her in her night clothes "oh, sorry I didn't realise you were getting changed when I was coming in, I'll get a lock for you so in future you wont be disturbed when getting changed"

Elizabeth smiled "Thank you…… Jack?……."

Jack "yes love"

Elizabeth " sorry about earlier… I was just scared… nothing personal!!"

Jack "I know love, I was a bit scared too"

They both had a little giggle

Elizabeth "look at us… aren't we silly"

Jack walked up to her and put one hand on her neck and the other on her waist and kissed her, she aloud the kiss to happen, he broke the kiss, they both stared at each other. Jack smiled, then left the room.

Elizabeth stood there smiling to herself, she snapped out of her daze then got into bed and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It has been about 3 months since Elizabeth started her travels with Jack, they have had some moments, but have become more best friends then anything else.

Jack "Oi lizzie come over here"

She walked up the stairs to get to the wheel where jack was, no longer was she a woman of class, now she wore men's clothes or ragged dresses…she was now a pirate.

Lizzie "what ya want jack?"

Jack "come here"

Elizabeth walked over to the wheel, jack moved her in front of her, so she was in-between him and the wheel, he moved one hand into the top of the wheel and the other to the side of the wheel "Gently now lizzie"

She started to move this ship on her own, Jack let go of her hands and stepped back watching her sail the ship like she was the captain "you a natural lizzie"

Elizabeth "Thanks jack… I've always wanted to steer a ship"

They smiled at each other, they both stood at the wheel sharing the wheel time, locking eyes every now and then, each wanting a kiss but not acting on it.

Jack went to walk off

Elizabeth "wait no!"

Jack turned round with a look of concern over his face

Elizabeth " I can't steer the ship on my own!"

Jack grinned to himself "you just have been"

Elizabeth "yes, but you were beside me"

Jack " I trust you" and with that he walked off and entered his cabin

Elizabeth stood there scared and put both hands on the wheel "gently does it " she whispered to herself repeatedly

About an hour later Jack returned and look at Lizzie steering the ship all on her own

Jack "I'll take it from here lizzie...you've done well!"

Elizabeth "NO!"

Jack "please, you've had your go"

Elizabeth "persuade me" she said grinning and biting her lip at the same side, she had decided to start to flirt with him. She stated to twirl his dreadlocks round her finger. Jack smiled at he and put his hand on her hip and jolted her shirt from out of her trousers, and moved his hand under her shirt, Elizabeth pulled away

Elizabeth "ok" she said smiling at him " you've persuaded me"

Jack grinned "I can do more than persuade luv"

Elizabeth smiled to herself remembering her dream "ok Captain I'm off to bed"

Jack " ok. Sleep well"

As she walked off he lightly tapped her behind. She turned around and grinned.

She sat in her cabin and couldn't stop thinking about Jack… why? She thought, why was she thinking about Jack in this way… he's a pirate! Suddenly the door opened. It was Jack.

Jack "Alright lizzie, sorry I just need to get something from here" He stared to rummage around looking for something in his draws. Every know and then he'd look over to Elizabeth who wouldn't taker her eyes off him.

Jack "if you want to say something… say it!"

Elizabeth kept staring, she kept opening her mouth to say somthing, yet stopped before she said anything.

Jack "maybe you dont want anything... maybe you just need it"

This made Elizabeth shiver, Jack started to walk towards her and he pushed her on the bed. Elizabeth lay there and stared at Jack, he grinned at her

Jack "is that was you wanted to say"

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at the same time, thinking it was silly she went to get up, then she felt Jack push her back down. He moved over her a looked her in the eyes. He moved his hand to her cheek and his other hand on her hip. Elizabeth put her hands in jacks hair. He started to kiss her, she let his tongue explore her mouth.

"Captain"

They both broke appart

"Captain"

They heard a knock at the door

"Captain!!!!... were at Singapore"

Jack sorted himslef out and walked to the door, before he left he winked at Elizabeth leaving her feeling happy, she got dressing into her gown and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They all arrived in Singapore

Jack "ok Gibbs you stay here and take care of the ship and the crew... Lizzie"

Elizabeth "yes? jack?"

Jack "you can come with me if you like"

Elizabeth smiled and walked with him as they left the ship.

They walked along the dock in the moonlight, every now and then looking each other in the eye but as the other person looked the looked away.

Elizabeth "it's beautiful out... reminds me of home"

Jack " you are home" Elizabeth looked at him and smiled

Elizabeth "I am aren't I... and I've never been happier!"

They continued to walk, Elizabeth felt Jack hand touch her... she couldn't believe it jack Sparrow was holding her hand. This is something she had wanted for a long time.

_What am I doing holding her hand?? this is madness.. she's a woman you don't hold women's hands do you... unless you love them...no I don't love her...i can't it would never work...i wouldn't want to hurt her. But i do... i love her._ Jack thought to himself, he looked Elizabeth in the eye.

Jack "ok i need to go and do something. I'll be back soon"

Jack rushed off into the darkness. Elizabeth stayed on the dock for a while.

_I wonder what he is up to... i bet he's steeling something or doing something to take the Mick out of the east India trading company... good old Captain Jack Sparrow! _Elizabeth thought to herself as she was walking back tot he Pearl.

She got to the Pearl and saw Gibbs

Elizabeth "hello Gibbs.. how are you today?"

Gibbs "I'm fine thanks... this is very random"

Elizabeth " well we haven't spoken in a while so i thought I'd say hi"

Gibbs "well... Hi" Gibbs walked off leaving Elizabeth standing there.. she felt a bit awkward so she made her way to the cabin that Jack had let her stay in. She walked in and rummaged around in one of the draws when suddenly

"Oh Jack!!!" A woman moaned

Elizabeth swung round quickly to see jack and a whore on her bed.

Elizabeth "oh my god!!!"

Jack froze hearing her voice and looked to see Elizabeth standing there in shock holding back her tears. He jolted of the bed and wrapped a sheet around him

Jack "oh no...lizzie... "

She stormed out starting to cry as she opened the door

Jack "Lizzie!!" Jack shouted following her on the deck where it had just started to rain

Elizabeth turned round, he saw her wet through with the rain with a combination of tears and rain dripping down her face. "Its ELIZABETH to you!"

Jack was shocked at these words, she had let him call her lizzie since the day they met "I'm sorry Elizabeth.. i really am"

Elizabeth "no your not.. or you wouldn't have done...THAT!" she pointed to the cabin.

They whole crew stood there and saw Elizabeth and Jack having an argument.

Jack "look... i don't see your problem " he said trying to get out of the mess he made

Elizabeth looked at him the tears just rolling down her face one after the other "my problem!!!...my problem is that i love you!"

She stormed off of the Pearl and onto the dock until no one could see her. The crew looked at jack, his head was down, then he looked up, the crew were shocked they could see tears coming from the pirates eyes

Jack Whispered "i love you to" "GIBBS!!!" eh shouted still crying

Gibbs "aye captain " he said in a soft and concerned voice

Jack still crying "find her...please... make sure she's safe"

Jack had sat in his room upset for the last hour or so when he herd a knock at the door

Gibbs "captain... we couldn't find her"

jack looked up. His face looking concerned "well keep looking"

Gibbs "we can't the EITC are here and we must get out before they find us"

Jack got up and walked out he looked at the horizon and then stared at Singapore until all he could see were its lights.

meanwhile

Elizabeth had been hiding in cellar of a whore house she decided she would go back to the pearl. She got up and walked down the corridor ignoring all of the noises she could here, until a man stopped her and pressed her against the wall hard.

Elizabeth "ow.. that hurt...release me!"

The man undid her trousers, Elizabeth kicking and screaming tried to stop him but the man was too strong and wouldn't let he go. She sat in the corner of the hallway... she had been raped. She ran to the dock to see Jack...she needed comfort and although Jack had hurt her she still knew she would find comfort from him. She got to the dock and she looked around. She couldn't see the pearl _where was it?_ she wondered

Elizabeth "excuse me... have you seen the Black Pearl?"

"sorry miss... it left about half an hour ago" an Asian man said.

She feel to her knees, then a man lifter her up... it was her father. She hugged him tightly as she need some comfort... he led her to his ship and put her in his cabin. She wouldn't tell him that she had been sailing as a pirate or that she had been raped.. she simply told a lie that she had sailed with a Caribbean ship until she decided to stay in singapore.

Governor "well from now on you are staying here with me!"

Elizabeth went to protest but couldn't... she knew if she stayed Jack might come back for her, but if she went with her father she would be safe and maybe one day jack may come to Port Royal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been about 3 months, every day jack had thought of Elizabeth, every day he'd go into his cabin hoping to find there sleeping or reading a book, everyday he'd look at the horizon and pray she was safe. Elizabeth on the other hand had found a man to marry and was engaged, she didn't want this however, here father had made her, she also hoped that Jack would come for her, it wasn't until about the second month until she realised she may never see him again.

Governor " Elizabeth"

Elizabeth "yes father?"

Governor "I was wondering if you wanted to come aboard they dauntless with us?"

Elizabeth spun round and saw this opportunity to find Jack "YES!"

Her and the governor and other crew member of the EITC made there journey round the Caribbean.

Elizabeth was in her cabin, she was reading a book on pirates when she heard shouting outside. jack was in his cabin looking at his chart until he heard some shouting outside. jack rushed out of this cabin to the dauntless opposite. He saw the governor and then he saw the cabin door opened. There she was dressed in a lovely gown that flew in the air as she rushed out of the cabin. She saw Jack and couldn't hold back the tears

Elizabeth "Jack!" Jack smiled at her and looked at Gibbs then looked at the governor. How was he going to see her when if he went over there he would risk his life _was it worth it?_ he wondered to himself...yes it was. He took a rope and swung over tot he dauntless as he land Elizabeth was there to greet him. He wrapped his arms around her and hissed her hard. Governor swan protested and broke them apart holding Elizabeth close and shoving jack into the arms of a solider where he was they clapped in irons

Elizabeth "no!...you can't arrest him!"

Swan" and why not? he is a pirates after all!"

Elizabeth "yes.. and so am i !"

Jack smiled as she called herself a pirate.

Elizabeth " and if you are to hang him. Then ayou are to hang me as well!"

Lord beckett entered the conversation at this point

Beckett " So be it!"

Jack Elizabeth and Governor swan all looked at him in shock.

Jack and Elizabeth were taken to the brig.

Jack was alone with Elizabeth, they had been chatting for about an hour.

Jack " i am sorry Elizabeth you do know that don't you?"

Elizabeth "yes.. I'm sorry as well"

Jack "What for?"

Elizabeth " i don't know.. i suppose if i hadn't of stormed off it wouldn't of happened" she was referring to being raped

jack "what happened?"

Elizabeth "oh... nothing"

He moved towards her and they started to kiss Jack started to undress Elizabeth he started to remover he top and she flinched

Jack " are you ok...i didn't hurt you did i?"

Elizabeth "no. its just" he looked down to see a scar that the man who raped her had left " he did this to me and i'm just scared of doing it again"

jack "what?"

Elizabeth looked at jack tears in her eyes "jack... i was raped...about an hour after i ran away from you"

Jack hugged Elizabeth and held her tight, they both fell asleep together.


End file.
